I Can Wait Forever
by anon azure
Summary: Song FanFic... from my favorite sing... YuuRam Please enjoy it!


Hi there Anon Azure here… this will be my first Kyou Kara Maou FanFic… It's a YuuRam… I LOVE YUURAM FOR LIFE Hi there Anon Azure here… this will be my first Kyou Kara Maou FanFic… It's a YuuRam… I LOVE YUURAM FOR LIFE!! I got this idea when I was listening to a Simple Plan album (They're my favorite band), this story suddenly popped in my head.

**Just so you know…**

**I don't own the following…**

**-I Can Wait Forever… It belongs to Simple Plan…**

**-Kyou Kara Maou… It belongs to**** Tomo Takabayashi-san the author of Kyou Kara Maou…**

**BUT…**

**IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT A FAN!! YAY!**

**Anyway enough silliness I'm read to let you read my story…**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I Can Wait Forever**

It was a grand ball in honor of the 27th demon king, Yuuri Shibuya. There was beautiful music that filled the atmosphere, it was instrumental but it was more interesting than boring. A feast for the all the guess that attended. The ceilings gave of wonderful colors of a golden color as the chandeliers were in a bright golden color. Flowers were in every corner and pillars and doors and windows. Colors of different were all over the room thanks to the different colored dresses everyone wore. The fountain in the garden was beautiful as it shot water into the air and came back down to its base. Yes, it was a grand ball indeed.

Yuuri was bored at the current events that were happening. It was nothing much people were chatting away noble to other nobles. His godfather, Conrad was busy discussing things over with his elder brother, Gwendel. Günter was assisting the guesses making sure they were having a good time. Waiters walked around to ever cranny in the room serving as much guests as they can. Yuuri sighed, as he wasn't able to find anyone decent to talk to. Everyone was busy taking care of his or her own businesses. Even his daughter Greta was busy entertaining her friend Beatrice. But there was one person that he could not find in any parts of the room.

"Where's Wolfram?"

The young king wondered. He decided to take a walk to the garden as he past the corridors he heard a sweet melody. He followed the melody leading to the center of the garden where he saw the young blond prince humming beneath the moonlight while holding the flower that he was named after _'Beautiful Wolfram' _Yuuri stared. He never saw Wolfram at this much peace and relaxed, he never thought that Wolfram could look s-so… so… beautiful.

You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie

He just watched Wolfram there until Wolfram suddenly spotted him.

"Yuuri? What're you doing here?"

Wolfram said blushing hoping that the double-black king didn't see him or hear him at that private moment. Yuuri awoke from the trance and went over to the blond.

"Um… I was bored and I decided to have a little fresh air you know… How about you?"

"Y-Yeah… I was j-just getting some fresh air too…"

Wolfram blushed even more. A rather strong breeze cam through them, the two covered their eyes. Yuuri just covered the part of his face where the direction of the wind came from, when the wind has passed he looked slowly at Wolfram who brushed his hair behind his ears. Yuuri blushed and looked down at the ground beneath him and saw the 'Beautiful Wolfram'flower that Wolfram was just holding. He bend down picked it and picked it up, and Wolfram was wondering what he was doing.

"Here… You dropped this Wolfram…"

He presented the beautiful white colored flower to Wolfram who blushed and shakily took it from Yuuri, trying to avoid any physical contact between them.

"T-Thank you Yuuri… I think we should get back… The celebration is in honor for you after all… And I'm pretty sure Günter would be worried about you right now…"

Yuuri nodded and they made their way back to the main hall. Yuuri looked over at the blond beside him who was in a pinkish red color. Yuuri was amazed that there was a gentle side to Wolfram and not just brattiness, or selfishness and pride. This side of Wolfram was shy, caring and just wants to be at peace.

Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
Tonight  
Cause I just can't take it

It's been just a few hours that Yuuri came back to earth. He wasn't even paying attention in class. Yeah like he ever did or would anyway he won't even listen to Günter's lesson either. He just… couldn't forget the lovely sight that day, at the time of the ball, at the garden, under the well-lit sky by the bright full moon. He couldn't forget the blond hair that looked like sunshine even in the dark and the shines in the prince's emerald eyes.

Wolfram remained in his fiancée's room reading books, while his daughter Greta was taking her nap on their bed. Wolfram felt a sad when he found out that Yuuri left for his world and he didn't get to say 'see you later' or 'take care of yourself'. Wolfram sighed and looked at the large window where he could see the sky and the birds flying around.

"Yuuri……… Come back safely…"

Meanwhile in earth…

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

"Shibuya what's wrong with you? You looked happy all of a sudden…"

"Huh? Well… I don't really know Murata… Somehow I just… felt someone was wishing for me or something… It was… A really warm and caring kind of wish…"

Murata aka 'The Great Sage' looked at the other teen in a confused state. While Yuuri continued to look at the sky, just as the other person was in a different world was doing.

You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face

Yuuri woke up the next day feeling that something was missing. There was not a sign of another warmth beside him. Even if most of the time he falls down on his bed in Shin Makoku, he admits that he misses the blond trebly sometimes.

The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I can't lie

Yuuri and Murata were walking through the park; they were making their way to the fountain they planned to return to Shin Makoku for a while. They passed kids playing, trees, lovers walking by, girls, that each time Murata would make a comment to them on how pretty the were or how huge their chest was (Murata could be such a pervert sometimes…). Yuuri and Murata while walking passed by lining bushes of roses.

"Those roses are beautiful don't you think Shibuya?"

Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
Tonight  
Cause I just can't take it

"Um… Yeah, I guess…"

'They're… just not as beautiful as 'Beautiful Wolfram' Yuuri thought deeply. Yuuri thought of that night once again. Where he saw Wolfram beneath the moonlight holding the beautiful flower that he was named after. It kept repeating like a loop over and over in his mind. It took Murata to shake him before he continued with him to their destination. When they reached the fountain. Murata pushed Yuuri in and jumped in after him.

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

Yuuri appeared in the middle of the fountain in the 'Shinou Temple' Murata gasped air after appearing beside him, and adjusting his glasses. Then he heard footsteps approaching them. He looked up and saw Conrad smiling, Gwendel with his normal expression, Günter smiling and holding towels for the two double-blacks to dry themselves with. But, he could not see the blond hair and green-eyed mazoku with them.

"Um… Conrad… Where's Wolf?"

"Wolfram's feeling unwell I'm afraid… He's been so tired training the new recruits yesterday that… Last night he collapsed at dinner time…"

"WHAT?! How is he?!"

"Calm down Heika… He's fine… He's currently resting in his room…"

It shocked everyone when Yuuri suddenly ran straight across them. Yuuri ran like something awful just happened. He didn't care what people think he came back expecting to see the blond, he didn't even care if he accused him of being a wimp, or a cheater. He just, just wanted to see him so badly.

'What the heck is going on with me? Why do I want to see Wolfram so badly? Did I… Do I… Really care for him this much?'

I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay

Yuuri reached the room where the prince was staying at. Yuuri took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw the blond sleeping peacefully, breathing heavily sometimes but then would go back to the former comfort and his cheeks all red. The sunlight passed through the light violet colored curtains that were supposed to cover the window. Yuuri walked to the side of Wolfram and saw the blond breathing slowly. At the angle Yuuri was staring the blond at. He looked like an angel with red cheeks to the young teenager.

But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it

Yuuri took a chair he found in the corner of the room and placed it beside Wolfram's bed. He looked over at the blond who was still asleep. He placed his hand on Wolfram forehead and it felt so hot. It felt as hot as the fire that the blond controlled. He saw a bowl of water and a face towel on the side table. He took the small towel and washed it and placed it on Wolfram head. Then the blond groaned when the wet, cold face towel was placed on his forehead. Yuuri chuckled at the reaction of the young prince before him.

"Wow… Wolf can act like a kid when he's sleeping… He looks so cute this way…"

"Yu-Yuuri? Is that you?"

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)

Yuuri stopped he chuckle by covering his mouth with his free hand. He looked at the blond whose eyes were only half-open. He sounded weak and sleepy.

"Hey, How you feeling Wolf?"

"What're you doing here wimp?"

Wolfram said as he fought to sit-up from his bed. It caused the face towel from his forehead and onto his lap. Wolfram eyed the wet, cold cloth and shuddered when he felt coldness and wetness through the thin blanket.

"Well, obviously was worried about you… Thank you very much…"

Yuuri helped Wolfram up and saw the reaction of the prince when the cloth from his head had fallen to his lap. Yuuri took the cloth and placed it back on the bowl of water in the table. He turned his gaze back at the slightly reddened cheeks of the blond and smiled.

"Worried… Why would you be…"

Wolfram's sentence was cut-off when he felt the other's warm hand on top of his. Wolfram looked at the double black with a confused but blushing state at the other. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled gently.

When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding

But I can wait

"I-I… sigh I couldn't keep it anymore… At first I thought… You were an annoying, selfish brat…"

"What…?!"

Wolfram said cutting off Yuuri, Yuuri sensing the stare formed a sweat dropped and gave off a goofy smile, which didn't effect Wolfram and continued to eye him.

"I said at first… Calm down Wolf… Anyway… I find myself, growing fond of you…"

"Of course you do… Who wouldn't?"

"Wolf…"

"Sorry……"

"Anyway… Going back… I was starting… I don't know to like you… But I thought it was just puppy love and it would soon go away…"

"Yuuri……"

"Wolf… When I was in trouble you were always by my side… When I was cowardly enough to do things, you never left me… When I almost fell from that cliff, you carelessly just launched yourself at me without thinking of your own safety… You risked your life for me so many times… That I actually lost count…"

Yuuri's grip on Wolfram's hand got tighter. Wolfram felt it but didn't stop gazing at his fiancée who was looking down. Wolfram felt confused at the other and just couldn't believe all this.

"Yuuri… I…"

"I love you Wolf… All this time and I was too dense to notice… But you can relax now, cause I love you from the bottom of my heart… And I just couldn't make you wait any longer…"

Wolfram threw himself at Yuuri and embraced him. Yuuri was shocked but then smiled and returned the embrace lovingly. Yuuri felt drops of tears falling on his shoulders and sobbing from the other boy.

"Yuuri you wimp… You should've known…"

Wolfram whispered in his ear. Yuuri was confused in what the blond was trying to say. Wolfram pulled back from their embrace with both hands on Yuuri's chest and looked at Yuuri with tears of joy still falling from his eyes and had a gentle smile on his face.

"… You should've known… That I'd never leave you alone… You won't be able to handle yourself for the wimp that you are…"

"Hey… I'm not a wimp…"

Yuuri said pouting in the most cutest way that Wolfram laughed.

"Yuuri I love you… And I could wait forever for you if I have to…"

"Wolf……"

There wasn't much for Yuri to say. Instead he pulled the blond closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. The two sunk into the kiss, Yuuri pulled away from the kiss causing Wolfram to put and groan with disappointment.

"So… How about mid fall?"

"… How about mid fall for what?"

"For our wedding… duh"

"It… It sounds wonderful…"

"I love you Wolf…"

"I love you too Yuuri…"

I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever..

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**.

**End… **

**Anon Azure Signing Off**


End file.
